ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ben 10 Fan-Fiction: La Serie - Episodio 17
Este es el segundo episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Ben 10 Fan-fiction: La serie, y el 17 episodio en total. Que lo disfruten. Trama En los cuarteles de la sociedad Jekyll: Esto va a acabar mal... Bella: ¿Ahora que? Martín: Luchar por nuestras vidas. Magno: Entonces... ¿Tregua? Christian: No necesariamente... Christian y Jekyll se miran con enojo. Jekyll: No hay tiempo para treguas... cada equipo por su cuenta. Pantalla: Sujeto D/23- Ignis Crocodilus Dentium/Cocodrilo dientes de fuego entrando. Se abre una gran puerta y de ella sale un gran cocodrilo con el cuerpo de magma, obviamente encadenado. Bella: Esto no esta bien. Michael: Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto a Leth? Merrick: Ahora que lo dices ¿Donde esta Max? En una celda subterránea Leth: ¿Donde estamos? Max: No lo se... Una pantalla se ilumina. Pantalla: No se preocupen, que nada ni nadie los encontrara... por el momento. Leth: ¿Que nos harás? La pantalla se apaga. Mientras, en la sociedad Hyde: Ellos se lo pierden. Alex: De nuestro equipo no falta nadie ¿Verdad? El cocodrilo ruge y todos se ponen en pose de pelea. En la cabaña de Sebastian Gatica lo mira fijamente a John. Gatica: Jaque mate. John lo mira fijamente a Gatica. John: Estamos jugando al parchís... Gatica: Yo pensaba que estábamos jugando al twister. John: ... ¿Sabes que? Mejor te dejo ganar. Llega Sebastian con dos tazas. Sebastian: Aquí tienen, un te de manzanilla para John, y un café con "Maria" para Gatica. Gatica y John: Gracias. John: ¿Ya vieron Civil War? Sebastian y Gatica asienten. John: ¿Cual fue su escena favorita? Sebastian: La batalla del aeropuerto. Gatica: La escena donde Deadpool y Wolverine cabalgan en un unicornio rosado. Sebastian lo mira a Gatica algo preocupado. John (a Sebastian): ¿Sabes? Hay una película así... John saca su Macro-Cubo universal y busca entre un catalogo de películas. John: Deadpool 16 - La venganza de Cyber-Hulk. Sebastian: Ok...? En la central de la sociedad Kirby: ¿Como lo detenemos? Hyde: ¿Como crees? ¡Usando tus malditos poderes, genio! Kirby: No me gusta que me griten. Hyde: ... púdrete. Kirby se lanza en contra de Hyde y los dos comienzan a pelear. Merrick: Ay, no.... Merrick se transforma en Loboan. Merrick: Prepárense para una batalla de proporciones épicas. Bella: ¿Otro hombre lobo? Magno y Merrick la miran confundidos a Bella. Bella: ¿Que? Pantalla: Sujeto N/05 - Leo, Frigus Tenebris Humentibus/León del frió y oscuro pantano entrando. La misma puerta se abre y sale un león negro con estalagmitas en la espalda, también encadenado. Martín: Esto es malo... Pantalla: Vamos a sacar sujetos de prueba experimentales cada 2 minutos, cada 6 minutos los liberaremos de sus cadenas. Jekyll: ¡Kirby, no hagas que te lastime! Christian le dispara a Kirby por atrás, este cae al suelo. Christian: Si, mejor déjamelo a mi. Jekyll se levanta y presiona su reloj de bolsillo, convirtiéndose en un Ettin. Jekyll (Ettin): ¡WOOOOOOW! Espero que tu arma ridícula pueda con algo de este tamaño. Hyde (Ettin): ¡Si!... espera... Jekyll se gira y se, sorprendido, que tiene a dos cabezas y que obviamente la otra cabeza es la de Hyde. Jekyll: ¡¿Por que?! Hyde: Esto si que es horrible... Christian les dispara con su escopeta pero no les causa casi nada de daño. Hyde y Jekyll: ¡HA! Christian: pifate... Hyde le golpea con su mano izquierda a Christian, enviándolo contra una columna. Christian: pafate... Jekyll se des-transforma. Pantalla: Sujeto D/23 liberado. Sujeto G/10 - Sugentem Vitae Essentia/ de vida entrando. El Cocodrilo de fuego se libera de sus cadenas; encadenada aparece una chica con la boca parecida a la boca de una lamprea. G/10: Hola chicos... Kirby: Perturbador. Alex: Ni Mileena era tan fea. Martín: Creo que no es momento de pensar en eso... creo que es momento de pelear contra ese cocodrilo. El cocodrilo va corriendo hacia Martín y su grupo, intenta morderlos pero ellos se apartan. El cocodrilo se queda quieto y les lanza bolas de fuego de su nariz. Martín: ¡Power-up, escudo! Martín logra bloquear las bolas de fuego. Luego aprieta su reloj. Martín: ¡Power-up, Traje polar! Martín congela al cocodrilo con un puñetazo. Luego lo agarra de la cola y lo arroja contra una pared, rompiéndola. Todos se quedan mirando, atónitos. Kirby: Esto es malo... Juqi: Oh, no... Christian: ¿Que pasa? Juqi: Los sistemas de seguridad... si el edificio es atacado por dentro, ya sea por un experimento fallido o una bomba... todos los sistemas de seguridad se activan... Jekyll: ¿Y? Juqi: Todos los sujetos de prueba son liberados por "seguridad". Todos se quedan callados por un minuto, atónitos. Jekyll: Oh... no. La pared en donde esta el cocodrilo se rompe y el sistema de seguridad se activa. Todos los sujetos de prueba salen de sus celdas, sin cadenas. Jekyll: ... Esto es muy malo... Martín: ¡Corramos hacia el bosque! Martín, Kirby y Alex corren hacia el bosque, algunos monstruos los siguen, otros monstruos se van por su cuenta. Pantalla: Bien, a los que quedan les daré una pequeña pista para cazar a sus presas esta noche. Busquen el hogar de una trinidad dentro de las ramas del "Bien en la ciudad". Ahí podrán colaborar o matarse entre ustedes, lo que quieran. Juqi (susurrando): ¿"Bien en la ciudad"?... Well in the town... Well in town... ¡Wellington, el bosque de Wellington! Juqi se retira corriendo, Christian y su grupo lo siguen sigilosamente. Jekyll (a la pantalla): ¿Como podemos confiar en ti? Pantalla: Porque les estoy dando la oportunidad de ser libres. Jekyll: Libres con cientos de monstruos persiguiéndonos. No somos estúpidos. Pantalla: Lo se... por eso se irán antes de que mis criaturas los atrapen aquí dentro. Bella: Su razonamiento es bueno, si nos quedamos tal vez los monstruos nos arrinconen, pero afuera tenemos mas espacio para maniobrar. Jekyll (a la pantalla): ...Vendré por ustedes y los aniquilare... Los tres se retiran lentamente. Un poco mas tarde, en el bosque de Wellington Bella: Hermosa noche para matar monstruos... Merrick: Hermosa noche para un picnic. Hyde: Hermosa noche para que se callen. De los arboles sale una dama vestida de negro con la cara de caballo, acompañada de varios Asanbonsam y Sasabonsam. Merrick se transforma en Loboan, Bella se pone a la defensiva y Hyde aprieta su reloj de bolsillo y se transforma en su versión bestial. Bella: Yo puedo con los Asanbonsam, Hyde... (Hyde la mira con una sonrisa tonta en su cara) tu encárgate de los Sasabonsam. Merrick: Yo me encargo de la cara de caballo. Los tres asientan y cargan en contra de las bestias. Bella salta ágil mente hacia un Asanbonsam y le da una patada en el aire. Los demás Asanbonsam se esconden en los arboles. Bella: De acuerdo... para ser una vampiresa, hasta yo tengo miedo. Merrick le intenta dar un puñetazo a la dama de negro pero esta toma su puno con una velocidad y fuerza extraordinarias, luego procede a morderlo. Merrick: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Merrick le da una patada en la pierna y la agarra del cuello. Merrick: ¡Muerte a los caballos mujer! Merrick le arranca la cabeza de caballo a la dama de negro. Hyde intenta agarrar a los cinco Sasabonsam que vuelan a su alrededor pero no puede. Hyde: ¿Desde cuando imitar a un gorila se ha vuelto tan difícil? Hyde logra agarrar a uno por la pierna y lo usa para tirar a los demás al suelo. Luego los aplasta. Hyde: Finalmente, lo logre. Bella hace que uno de los Asanbonsam la agarre y luego esta le da una patada en la cabeza y le quiebra el cuello. Bella: Uno fuera, quedan cuatro. Bella salta de árbol en árbol peleando contra los Asanbonsam, venciendo a todos. Bella: Hora de irnos. Jekyll: La cabaña nos espera. En otra parte del bosque Martín (nervioso): Necesitamos encontrar algún refugio... y rápido. Alex: Estoy de acuerdo. Kirby: Y yo también. Martín: Esperen... veo algo moviéndose. Algo se mueve entre los arboles. Kirby: Espero que no sea un monstruo. De los arboles sale un Aracnochimpance gigante, de color negro y dorado. Kirby: Yo y mi bocota... por lo menos no son dos. De los arbustos salen un conejo hecho de roca y un golem de cristal. Alex: Cierra el pico, please. Kirby: Mis labios estarán sellados a partir de ahora. Martín activa su power-up y su omnitrix, activando ahora, dos poderes en vez de uno. Martín: Power-Up activado ¡Iron Fist Omni-Reloaded! ¡HAAAAAA! Martín va en contra del Aracnochimpance, dejándolo inconsciente de un puñetazo. Martín ahora activa otro power-up. Martín: ¡Bowser End's! HAAAA! Martín agarra de la cola al aracnochimpance y le da vueltas y vueltas hasta lanzarlo lejos. Alex toma su Solari Spitfire y la apunta hacia el conejo de piedra. Alex: ¡Solari, dile adiós a este wonejo! ¡Solari, Spitfire! Alex dispara y hace pedazos, literalmente, al conejo de piedra. Kirby: Mi turno... Kirby le intenta dar una patada voladora al golem de cristal pero este le agarra del cuello, sofocándolo. Kirby intenta absorber al golem pero no puede. Kirby: Oh... pues no estas hecho de metal... Kirby alcanza un par de pelotitas de metal de su bolsillo y las absorbe, haciendo su mano derecha de metal. Kirby: Llego tu hora... Kirby moldea su mano como si fuera un cuchillo y corta el brazo del golem. Kirby: AHHH, al fin... Kirby corta la cabeza del golem. Este cae muerto al suelo. Martín: Tenemos compañía. Kirby: ¿Los de la sociedad? Martín: Ya desearía que fueran ellos... Se ven a cinco criaturas detrás de los tres. Alex: Corramos... Martín: Gran sugerencia... corramos. Los tres empiezan a correr. Luego, en la cabaña de Sebastian Martín: Apenas logramos escapar... de las bestias. Kirby: Casi no la contamos. Alex: Gracias por refugiarnos. John: No hay de que. Aunque solo estaremos a salvo por dos horas... es lo que dura el campo de fuerza anti monstruos. Alex: Bien, creo que sera mas que suficiente para descansar. Sebastian (chica): Bien ¿Quieren algo para tomar? En el bosque Christian: Lo hemos perdido... ahora estamos rodeados de bestias... y de Juqi. Tenemos que planear una estrategia por si nos lo encontramos. Michael: De acuerdo. Magno: Bien. Christian: El plan es este... Magno/Michael, distraerá a la bestia y yo le asesto un par de golpes, luego lo acabamos entre los tres. Los tres asientan. Luego, en la cabaña de Sebastian Sebastian gira su cabeza hacia la puerta, algo inquieto. Sebastian: Tenemos compañía. Sebastian se transforma en una gárgola, John activa su techno-armadura, Martín activa su Power-Up, Gatica sigue tomando café. John: Martín quédate aquí, Sebastian ¿Listo para dar golpes sin piedad? Sebastian (Gárgola): Listo y preparado. John: Entonces... ¡Ya! Sebastian y John patean la puerta de la cabaña y se ponen en pose de pelea. Ven que son Jekyll, Merick y Bella, y Jacen; Sebastian se des-transforma. Sebastian (sorprendido): ¡Por el amor de Crepúsculo! Jekyll: ... Hemos venido a pedir asilo. John: ¿Por que? Merrick: Porque habrá una guerra, la sociedad ha liberado numerosas criaturas malvadas por toda la ciudad, incluyendo al equipo de Christian. Sebastian: De acuerdo... pero no rompan nada. Todos entran a la cabaña. Kirby (sorprendido, algo enojado): ¡¿Que hacen ellos aquí?! John: Han venido pidiendo asilo. Así que sera mejor que TODOS se porten bien, no quiero problemas. Sebastian (chica): ¿Quieren algo para tomar? Bella: Hemoglobina. Jekyll: Te de manzanilla con canela. Merrick: Agua. Sebastian (chica): De acuerdo. En el bosque Juqi: No hay ni uno... Algo se mueve entre los arbustos. Juqi: Identifíquese. De los arbustos aparecen Christian, Magno y Michael. Juqi: ¿Que creen que están haciendo? Michael: Tu lo causaste todo, así que Chris dijo que te tendiéramos una emboscada. Christian: ... plan arruinado, gracias Michael. Michael: Por nada. Juqi: ¡Nadie que se cruce en mi camino saldrá bien librado, aunque sea tan inútil como ustedes! Christian: ¿Que nos harás? Juqi saca su techno escopeta. Juqi: Les haré probar el jarabe de mi palo. Los tres quedan callados, algo incómodos. Michael: ¿Eso fue un eufemismo para...? Juqi: Muéranse los tres. Juqi dispara a los tres pero logran esquivar los tiros. Christian: Michael, como practicamos. Maniobra C63-14. Michael asiente. Christian: ¡Ahora! Michael y Christian corren hacia Juqi, el simplemente se queda parado. Christian le dispara con su arma pero Juqi esquiva el disparo, Michael activa su Luna-Trix y se transforma en un Fumum-Multa (especie de Gutrot) y le lanza un gas venenoso, aunque no le afecta por la armadura. Juqi: Sus trucos no funcionan conmigo. Magno aúlla y hace que Juqi se quedé confuso. Juqi: ¿Que fue eso? Magno: Lo siento por eso. Pero las reglas son las reglas. Juqi: No hay reglas en la guerra niño. Es hora de que aprendas eso. Juqi le da un disparo a Magno, este queda semi-inconsciente en el suelo. Juqi: Deben aprender de una vez que nunca superaran al maestro. En la cabaña John: Esos relojes que tienen se llaman "Relojes transformadores", u "Omnimatrixs". Permiten al usuario cambiar de forma física o psicológica; de muchas maneras posibles. Jekyll: ¿Quieres decir que...? John: Que lo que tu llamas invención, yo lo llamo algo común en todos los universos de este multiverso. Jekyll: ¿Quieres decir que todo lo que hice fue obra del destino? John: No existe tal cosa como un "destino"... Pero si, fue el destino. Jekyll (a Kirby): Perdón por lo de antes, Kirby. Kirby: No hay problema, pero procura controlar a tu otro "yo". Jekyll: ¿Crees que no lo intento? Kirby: Creo que debes intentar mas. Jekyll (susurrando): Ahora se porque Hyde dijo que eras odioso. Kirby: ¿Que? Jekyll (algo sarcástico): Que ahora se porque Hyde te odia tanto, porque eres muy buena onda. Kirby: Gracias. John: Solo pueden ser desactivados o quitados del usuario por medio de un código binario especifico al creador. Bella: Y ¿Que significa eso? John: Significa que es virtualmente imposible decodificar los códigos de desactivación de los relojes sin tardar milenios. Sebastian: ¡Sus bebidas ya están listas! Todos se van por sus bebidas. Bella: Gracias. En el bosque Christian: Deberías rendirte, Juqi. Juqi: ¿Por que? Tu eres el que esta tragando tierra del suelo. Christian: Somos mas en numero. Juqi: Tengo mas experiencia que todos ustedes juntos. Christian: Tu nos entrenaste, creo que eso es suficiente como para dejarte en el suelo. Juqi: Los tres al suelo. Magno: ¿Por que? Juqi: Al suelo... Michael: No caeremos en tus trucos ¿Verdad? ¡Verdad! Juqi: ¡AL SUELO! Juqi apunta su arma hacia la copa de unos arboles y dispara. Algo grande parece caer. Michael: ¿Que fue eso? Juqi: Eso fue la cosa que les iba a hacer su cena. Gracias. Christian: ¿Por que hiciste eso? Juqi: Porque a pesar de estar en distintos bandos, siguen siendo mis "alumnos". Pero si se cruzan en mi camino otra vez... no será bonito. Juqi se retira. Christian: ... Tenemos que encontrar a los demás. Rápido. Christian, Magno y Michael se retiran. Se ve como dos pequeños drones les siguen. Drón 1 (muy bajo): Es hora de guiarlos un poco... Mas tarde, en la cabaña Bella: ¿Así que vienes de otra dimensión? John: Si. Bella: Y ¿Como son las cosas en tu dimensión? John: Igual que aquí, pero sin los EVO's. Y mas llena de monstruos y demonios de pesadillas; mitos y leyendas del ser humano. Bella: ... Cool. Afuera de la cabaña Michael: Creo que aquí es... creo... ¿Seguro?... ¡Claro! Magno (susurrando, a Christian): ¿Que le pasa? Christian (susurrando): Bipolar. Magno: Ooooowwwhhhh... ya entiendo. Christian toca la puerta. Abre Gatica. Christian: Hola señor fumado hasta las cejas, soy winnie the pooh; déjame pasar o te vuelo los sesos. Gatica: Claro, oh amo y señor pooh. Christian: Gracias... Los tres pasan adentro. Gatica cierra la puerta. Sebastian: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto... John: ¿Nadie sospecha que esto puede ser una trampa? Todos: ... John: Creo que todos somos un poco idiotas por dentro. Pero, me excluiré de eso. Mientras, en otra parte del bosque Juqi: ¿Donde estará la cabaña? Drón 2: Deberías seguir la senda de tus alumnos. Juqi: Hola a ustedes también. Se que es una trampa, en la que solo los mas fuertes quedaran. Drón 2: Y dinos ¿Que harás? Juqi: Darles en donde mas les duele. Drón 2: Suerte con eso... la cabaña esta hacia el norte, en dirección opuesta a donde vas. Juqi: Destruiré a todos los que se interpongan. Drón 2: Suerte, traidor. Juqi: Ustedes la necesitaran. En la cabaña Magno: Entonces, use el tubo de polvos. John (susurrando, a Sebastian): Este chiste es buenísimo. Jekyll: Y ¿Que paso? Magno: ¡Me machaque las bayas! Todos se quedan callados, John es el único que se ríe. John (muriéndose de risa): ¡Es buenísimo! Gatica: Permitan que les cante una canción... ¡Momento musical! Gatica: Hello, my baby Hello, my honey Hello, my ragtime gal Send me a kiss by wire Baby, my hearts on fire If you refuse me Honey, you'll lose me Then you'll be left alone Oh baby, telephone And tell me I'm your own Hello, my baby Hello, my honey Hello, my ragtime gal Send me a kiss by wire Baby, my hearts on fire If you refuse me Honey, you'll lose me Then you'll be left alone Oh baby, telephone And tell me I'm your own! Fin del momento musical. Todos se quedan en silencio. John: Eso fue lo mas raro y épico de toda la historia de esta wiki... Sebastian: Entonces Jekyll, Martín, Christian ¿Les esta gustando esta tregua? Jekyll: ¿Que, estábamos en tregua? Christian: No me había dado cuenta... Martín: Es cierto. Bella: Entonces ¿Podemos ser una gran familia feliz? Christian dispara a Jacen. Christian: En un millón de años. Jekyll activa su reloj y se transforma en un grifo. Jekyll (Grifo): No debiste hacer eso. Michael: Te dije que era una mala idea... ¡Cállate! John: Esto se pondrá interesante... Jekyll (grifo) atrapa a Michael y lo lanza contra Christian, los dos caen al suelo. Jekyll se des-transforma y pasa a Hyde. Hyde: Llego la hora... (Hyde saca su navaja de su bolsillo) del destripador. Magno aúlla y lanza una onda sonora que manda a volar a Hyde contra una mesa. Hyde: Hijo de... una loba. Magno: Las reglas son las reglas... lo siento. Bella ataca a Magno, mordiéndole el cuello. Este la intenta tirar al suelo agarrándola desde atrás pero ella se libera y lo tira al suelo con una zancadilla. Magno: Ahora seré... ¡Un lobo vampiro! Bella: Las mordidas de vampiro no funcionan con otros hombres bestia. John: Licantropo. Bella y Magno miran hacia John. John: La palabra correcta es licantropo. Bella y Magno: ¿Tu crees que me importa? Magno patea a Bella y la tira al piso. Hyde y Christian pelean con sus navajas intentando clavarse el uno al otro con ellas, usándolas casi como si fueran espadas en miniatura. Hyde: Si no mueres hoy... me asegurare de matarte luego... Christian: Lo mismo digo... Martín: ¿Que hacemos? Alex: No lo se... no estamos ni en contra ni a favor de ninguno de ellos... Kirby: ... Deberíamos detenerlos. Afuera de la cabaña Juqi: Aquí debe ser la famosa cabaña del bosque... Juqi ve que se están peleando adentro. Juqi: Esto va a ser divertido. Juqi carga su rifle al máximo y derriba la puerta de un disparo. Todos se quedan atónitos e inmóviles ante esto. Juqi entra. Juqi: ¿Quien quiere algo de mi rifle? Juqi comienza a disparar a los que están a favor de la sociedad, estos se protegen con las mesas y las sillas. Los demás tratan de apartarse. John: Alguien tiene que parar esto antes de que se maten... John activa su Omni-Armadura. John: Hora de ser badass. John pone la armadura en modo tanque y se va contra Juqi. De un puñetazo lo tira al suelo y le tira el arma. John: Perdón, se que luchamos por lo mismo... pero no dejare que los mates. Juqi: ¿Por que? John: Porque, para empezar deberías matar a los de la sociedad. Ellos son niños usados por esta para hacer el trabajo sucio. Juqi: ... John: Ademas ¡Son tus alumnos, pedazo de animal! Juqi: De acuerdo, entiendo tu punto... aunque el insulto sobraba. John: Lo siento, me deje llevar. Jekyll: ¿Ahora que?... ¿Lo resolvemos todo hablando? Kirby: Que bueno que no fue a peor. De repente el techo y las paredes de la cabaña se rompen en pedazo, rodeándolos están todos los mutantes restantes. Kirby: Yo y mi bocota... Juqi: Diría una palabrota ahora... si no fuera porque hay niños viendo. John: Yo igual... Jekyll: ¿Ahora que? Christian: Luchamos... Martín: Hasta el fin. Aparece un dron con una pequeña pantalla en su parte superior. Pantalla: Hola chicos, espero que no se enojen si me quedo viendo el combate. Juqi: ... ¿Qué quieres? Pantalla: Solo quiero darles una pequeña sorpresa. He modificado el comportamiento de los sujetos de prueba... Ahora atacaran a todo, menos a los miembros de la sociedad. John: Esto no... no puede ser... Pantalla: Suerte... y que gane la sociedad. Personajes Principales (por orden de aparición) # Jekyll/Hyde # Bella # Magno # Martín # Christian # Juqi-125 # Michael # Merrick # Kirby # Alex # Sebastian # John # Gatica Villanos Monstruos * D/23 (Leviatan Terrestre) * N/05 (León del Himayala) * G/10 (Mujer Lamprea) * B/40 (La Cegua) * C/42 y C/43 (Asanbonsam y Sasabonsam) * 5/10 (Aracnochimpancé dorado) * 3/10 (Crystalsapien) * 6/99 (Conejo de montaña) # La Sociedad Aliens usados Por Michael # Gutrot Por Jekyll # Gárgola # Grifo Trivia * Varios de los "Sujetos de prueba" son seres de leyendas de todo el mundo o aliens mutantes. * Gatica canta la canción "Hello! Ma Baby" de Tin Pan Alley.